The Loneliness
by chipman27
Summary: When Starfire accidentally finds Robin and Raven making out, can Beast boy help calm her down? First story ever!
1. Lonelyness cured

Starfire stared out her Window, watching the sun slowly set into the multi-coloured horizon. She sighed as she allowed a tear to slide down her cheek. _'Where had it all gone wrong?'_ she asked herself in her thoughts. ' _At one moment boyfriend Robin and I'_ The word 'boyfriend' made her sobs a little louder _'... were playing and doing the romantic actions in the park of amusement, the next, I discover that he and friend Raven are already doing the going out together secretly."_

She found out when she was going to give Robin a little surprise in his room, but ended up finding him and Raven tangled up and making out. The memory brought sorrow and tears to her eyes. She tried to float toward her bed to sleep, but fell to the ground. Her emotions were too saddened to 'feel the joyous wonder of flight' as she had told Raven all those months ago. So she folded herself into a ball on the floor and let her silent sobs drift her to sleep.

Down the hall, our favourite little green changeling was walking toward the main room to get a little evening tofu dinner when his sensitive elf like ears heard some soft sobs coming from the direction of Starfire's room. "I wonder what's going on." He said as he walked over to Starfire's door and placed his ears on it. He heard the crying stop. "I wonder what's wrong. I hope she's alright." He then heard a thud and the sobbing became louder. Ok now he was really worried. He had to know what was going on. "Star... Dudette... Star?" He knocked, then banged and finally he resolved to open the door and let himself in, and if nothing was wrong Starfire would understand, that he was only worried... right? He thought about it for a moment but finally decided to open the door. When he did, he saw was the cutest and most pathetic thing in the world. Starfire was curled into a ball on the ground fast asleep. He just stood there admiring how cute the sleeping figure on the ground was. He couldn't help the small smile that spread across his face as he walked over to her and picked her up bridal style and Starfire's body seemed to cuddle up with his. His smile enlarged when he set her down and she started fidgeting like a baby wanting to be picked up. He tucked her in and she responded with a soft sigh. He then turned to leave, but had a feeling that all was not complete. _'How about a goodnight kiss.'_ He leaned in, but stopped and thought how angry Robin would be if he ever found out. _'No, she's Robin's girlfriend man snap out of it. Besides Robin would most likely tie me to a rope on the ceiling and use me to replace his old punching bag.'_ He shuddered at the thought but couldn't help the lingering feeling _'...but how about a little friendly peck? It is friendly, right?"_ With that confirmed he gave her a very friendly peck on the lips and skipped out of the room. What Beast boy didn't realise was that after he left, Starfire slightly murmured his name in her sleep.

The next morning things went on as usual. Beastboy and Cyborg were arguing about the murdering of meat in the kitchen, Robin was watching them eating a bowl of cereal and Raven was in the corner reading a book. The doors of the main room opened to reveal a groggy Starfire. She walked to the fridge, pulled out the milk, and proceeded to take a bowl and poured in the milk and cereal seemingly not caring about anyone else in the room.

"Hey what's up Star?" Beastboy greeted, but received no reply. He just shrugged it off and resumed his argument. Robin got up, put his plate in the sink and walked over to Raven. He whispered something to her, she blushed a little and they both walked out of the main room. They all watched them leave a little bit confused. Then Starfire ran out of the main room crying.

"What's up with them?" asked Beastboy. "I don't know, hormones." "Who's gonna check on Star" "Rock, paper, scissors for who's going to check on her?" Cyborg asked "Rock, Paper, Scissors!" they shouted. Beastboy threw paper while Cyborg threw scissors. "BOOYAH! I'm the master uh, you're the loser uh, now get out of here, I've got some chicken wings to fry." Beastboy walked away in shame but not before shouting "MURDERER!"

Starfire sat on her window ledge crying softly to herself when a knock came from the door. "Hey, Starfire," Beastboy's voice "I have a feeling you might want to talk so; I came to check on you. Can I come in?" "You may." The door slid open and Beastboy walked in and sat next to Starfire. "Ok Star, spill, what's up with the sudden mood swing. One minute you're doing everything as usual, the next, you run out of the main room crying. Is something up?" Beastboy asked as he walked over to her. "I do not wish to speak of it." "Come on Star at least..." "I SAID I DO NOT WISH TO SPEAK OF IT!" she screamed her eyes flashing a deadly green, but Beastboy still pressed on "Look Starfire, we've known each other for a long time, and to be honest, other than Cyborg, I consider you my best friend." He paused, looked down and grabbed her hands which made her cool down a bit "Best Friends know when everything is good or bad, and things are defiantly bad. So, spill it." Starfire immediately buried her face in his chest and cried as hard as she could as Beastboy awkwardly patted her back.

"Oh friend, I have never felt so disheartened in my life." "Ok we've established that, but what's the real problem" Starfire sniffed and then confessed "Robin and Raven are doing the going out together in secret." "What? Wait so you telling me that they're having a secret relationship. How did you find out? Did they tell you?" "I wanted to surprise Robin, but I instead saw them kissing." "Do they know you know?" "I do not think so. Friend Beastboy tell me the truth, am I not good enough for Robin's attention." "Of course you are, heck, it's Robin who's not good enough." He paused and they stared at each other, then he continued "He doesn't realise what a loving, caring, kind hearted person you are." Starfire blushed a little at that. "You brave, reliable, loyal, and most importantly, you think of others before yourself." They slowly started to lean closer together "...and if Robin doesn't see that, well he's blinder that a bat." There was little space now "... and to be honest, I was actually a little jealous." "Friend Beastboy..." Starfire sighed. "Yeah?" "What are we doing?" They stopped about half an inch from each other and just stared. "To be honest, I have no idea." The parted both blushing madly. An awkward silence. "Um... uh, is that Cyborg calling? Coming Cyborg!" Beastboy shouted as he stood up and backed out of the room.

Starfire sighed happily and relaxed onto the Window frame staring at the place where Beastboy had just stood. Beastboy may never know it, but he just cured her sadness, and started a new crush for a certain little green changeling.

 **Author's note:** **So? What do you think? This is my first fanfic ever. This story was just sitting in my laptop for like 3 months, and by accident I just found it. So I decided to make it my first story. So please Review... I beg of you please Review, but no flames, or I swear, I will hunt you down and stab a fork right in your chest and laugh over your dead body, then feed your remains to my dog. Whoa, a little dark. Anyway REVIEW! :)**


	2. Mid-night action

**Author's note:** **Hello boys and girls of the fan fiction world. After some advice from DreAParker I've decided to turn this into a full story. I'm not sure how many chapters I'm going to write, so whatever comes to my mind; I'll just slap it onto for you all to see. Just to tell you, I am on the verge of a severe case of witters block. So don't really expect me to post as fast as I usually do. Well that said read and remember to review. 8) Thanks to all the people that supported me.**

 **Enjoy the fic!**

The day went by quickly, all was normal for all the Titans except for two. BeastBoy and Starfire couldn't walk by each other without their cheeks turning to tomatoes.

That night once everyone had gone to bed, Beastboy sat on his bed thinking of what happened just that morning. He was anxious and giddy; he knew what was bothering him. _'We almost kissed. I almost kissed an alien princess from the plant Tamaran. Is it weird that I think that's awesome?!"_ He knew that sooner or later, either he would have to confront her, or she would confront him, but right now he had to get some food in his stomach. On the other hand Starfire was jumping for joy in her room. _'I almost kissed friend Beastboy. Almost. Maybe there is a way I can kiss him.'_ she thought _._ Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the sound of footsteps. Opening her door just a crack, she smiled as she saw Beastboy walk by her room singing something about tofu. "... and maybe there is." She whispered out loud as she walked to her wardrobe and pulled out her best pink nightgown.

Beastboy sat on the couch watching T.V with a tofu sandwich "Ah tofu is there anything you can't do." He was about to take a bite when he heard the sound of the doors open. He turned around to see Starfire. "Uh... hey Star, how ya doing?" She didn't answer; she just walked to the couch and sat beside him. "Uh Star, a-about this morning." "Yes Beastboy?" she scooted closer to him. "Well... uh... um." "Yes?" she rested her head on his shoulder. This sent a shiver up his spine. "I-I just..." he couldn't say anything. This simple touch scrambled his brain. He couldn't think. It only got worse as Starfire put her hands around him and pulled him into a deep hug. "Star?" she hugged tighter. "Yes?" he thought and decided to ask the same question that broke them up earlier. "What are we doing?" he said with a cheeky smile. She giggled at his antics. "I am hugging you." "Why?" "Because I like you silly." Now Beastboy's brain totally shut down. He dropped his sandwich on the ground staring at nothing in particular. Beastboy felt limp and suddenly he fainted right into her arms. "Friend... friend? I believe I would have to try this another time." She stood up and picked him up and slung him over her shoulder carrying him out of the main room. Tofu sandwich long forgotten on the ground.

She carried him into his room, ignoring the scattered dirty clothes, empty tofu boxes and the growing mould on the walls, she cried Beastboy floating over to his bunk bed and laid him down on the top bunk. She quickly planted a small kiss on his lips "Pleasant night Beastboy." She whispered into his ear as she flew back to her room.

 **Author's note** **: So, you like? Like I said, I have no idea where I'm going with this story, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Anyway I will try my best to make it as well written as possible. Reduce my amount of grammar and punctuation errors. Dot all the I's and cross all the T's. So ADOIS.**


	3. I think I love you

**Author's note:** **Here's another chapter. I hope you have been enjoying this, thanks to all the people that found enough time to favourite, follow, review and in all support me. Enough rambling (That's for the end of the chapter.)**

 **Enjoy the fic**

Starfire walked into the kitchen the next morning as cheerful as ever. "Good morning fellow Titans, I hope you all had a good night's rest!" She walked over to the kitchen counter and made a bowl of cereal and pulled some mustard from the fridge. Beastboy blushed madly when she sat beside him and pulled her chair closer. _'I will never get used to this.'_ He thought. Robin was confused and a little hurt, because she usually sat beside him. He eyed the two closely as Starfire seemed to shift closer to Beastboy much to his discomfort.

 _'There's something going on between those two, and I'm gonna find out.'_ He stood up, walked to the dish washer and dropped his plate in. He then walked out of the ops room. Raven stood up from her seat in the corner, closed her book and walked out behind him.

"Hey B, wanna head out to town with me. I just added some awesome upgrades to the T-car and wanted to test them out. He said dropping his plate in the dish washer and brought out his keys. "Sorry dude, I've got plans." "Like what sit on the couch playing the game station all day. "Hey, I've got a life too!" "Whatever floats your boat B. Now if you excuse me my baby's waiting." He walked out humming.

 _'Yes, it is just me and friend Beastboy.'_ Starfire squealed mentally. "So Beastboy, we never finished our conversation yesterday." Beastboy paused spoon inches from his mouth. He turned to her and asked, "What conversation?" He knew exactly what, but had said it was a dream, because he woke up in his bed. Starfire giggled. "Have you forgotten, I said I liked you and you fainted on the couch?"

"Oh that conversation... Look Starfire, I kinda like you too, but what about Robin he..." she placed a finger on his lips. "I don't care what Robin says. His status as my boyfriend concluded once he began to date Raven." "He will tie me to the ceiling and use me as a punching bag!" "If he does, I will tie him to Raven and use them both as the bags of punching." "That is really not possible, but it makes me feel better."

"Beastboy, I do not know when I began to have the feelings for you, but I know that now I really like you. I-I may even be i-in love with you." Beastboy stared blankly at her. "Friend... Beastboy? Has a Grishnik got your tongue?"

Suddenly without warning, he hastily leaned forward and pecked her on the lips. It was fast, about 2 seconds. Starfire was shocked at first but then smiled and cupped his cheeks, blushing all the while, gave him a full on kiss on the lips. Beastboy froze, the feeling of a pair of foreign lips on his own a little too much for him to handle, but soon he responded, returning the kiss with just as much passion and love as Starfire. They loved every moment of it. The feeling of each other as Starfire's hands snaked their way around his neck, and Beastboy's arms snuck around her waist. The feeling was perfect, and they didn't want to let go of each other, but sadly, nature had to take its place as they let go of each other gasping for air. That didn't stop their tight embrace though. In fact they hugged each other tighter.

"I am willing to do this if you are." She said in between gasps staring into those emerald orbs of his that seemed so compelling and seemed to go on forever. "I am." He simply said and they shared another passionate kiss.

 **Author's note:** **Here's another one. I am loving you guys. Your support helped me a lot and to be honest my confidence has been boasted tremendously about my story writing. Originally, I just wanted to get this out of my laptop, but now I'm here writing this story. Anyone who reviews, I will personally PM you a response (when I see it and if I can) just as a little thank you. Thanks all of you. Merry Almost Christmas.**


	4. Breakfast for the ages

**Author's note: MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **Or if it's still yesterday where you are,**

 **MERRY ALMOST CHRISTMAS WITH CHRISTMAS IN A FEW HOURS... YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!**

 **Enjoy the fic**

The past few days have been the most wonderful days of Starfire's life... well under the top 10 at least. She and Beastboy had been dating... well kinda. No one knows about it. Now even Cyborg. They just wanted it to themselves. They would be with each other, talk, play video games, and when no one's looking they would kiss a little. Everything went on just as normal for the secret lovers and everyone else in the tower, except for one spiky haired boy wonder.

Starfire had seemed to become more distant from him choosing to play video games with Beastboy than hanging out with him. Of course this shouldn't bother him since he was already with Raven, but Starfire didn't know that, so why the sudden change in attraction.

Starfire woke up with a slight yawn. She stood up stretching and switched her night gown to her normal outfit. She walked out of the room feeling happy. All she could think of was today's special event. Today was the day. The day she and Beastboy and would go on their first date. Of course being a secret couple, they would camouflage it as a simple friendly outing, but that didn't mean they wouldn't have fun.

Walking into the main room she did some more stretches then floated over to the kitchen area. "The best of mornings my fellow Titans!" she cheered happily. They all looked up giving her a sign of acknowledgement then went back to what they were doing.

Raven as usual was in the corner on her usual chair, reading her usual book, and being her usual self. Beastboy and Cyborg were once again fighting over the stove, shouting insults at each other all somehow relating to meat. Robin was sitting down behind them watching this daily distribution of brotherly aggression shaking his head in pity and getting ready to break them up if things get ruff, as they always do.

This time though, Starfire wanted to get to their date as soon as possible, so she did the only thing she could think of. She pushed them aside, put two pans on the fire and decided to satisfy both their needs.

"Eh... Star, what're ya cooking there?" Cyborg asked in terror as she thought of Starfire forcing them to eat her Tamaranian delicacies with that bright smile of hers that can light the sun if needed. "You will see." She said pulling out some things from the fridge. Robin leaned back enjoying the new found silence and Beastboy and Cyborg cowering in their seats.

A few painfully suspenseful minutes later breakfast was served, and to their greatest surprise, it was burgers. "Star... what are these?" "Ordinary burgers of ham, for Cyborg, and a burger made from tofu meat."

Cyborg and Beastboy looked at each other, then at the burgers, then at each other, then at Starfire's smiling, hopeful face, and they knew what needed to be done. The picked it up, and took a bit. Their faces lit up. "This is the best burger I have ever tasted, thanks Star!" "I really love this Star!" Then Cyborg looked confused. "Wait, I finished the last piece of ham yesterday. If there's no yam, then what's in this burger." He asked the look of terror back clearly on his face. "Oh I noticed, that is why I use the tofu."

The whole room went crazy at that moment. Robin did a massive spit take with his coffee. Cyborg began to throw up in the sink. Beastboy fell off his chair laughing his head off, and Raven lowered her book a little and showered a little devilish smirk.

"STAR! Why would you ever do that! Why would you feed me that pretend meat... though I would admit it ain't half bad... but still I..." "Relax chrome dome, you're still alive ain't ya, so why complain over something you said is good." "I guess."

After breakfast, Robin and Raven were out of the room as usual. "I wonder where those two always go after breakfast." He turned around to see Beastboy and Starfire sneaking to the door. "Hey where are you two heading off to?" "Yeah you think about that." Was all Beastboy said as they ran out the door laughing. There is something going on in this tower that I don't know about." He said taking another bite of the tofu burger. "Why hadn't I tried this a long time ago?" he wondered

 **Author's note: Again Merry Christmas (or almost Christmas.) I actually had this pre-written, about a week ago, but I just couldn't help myself, I had to post this on Christmas as a little Christmas gift for my follower. Don't hate me for this please. Now read and Review! Merry Christmas!**


	5. The Date

**Author's note: Yes, yes Rejoice, your probably not so favorite author is back and better than ever! I know you all are angry, but besides, you have no Idea how many times I have tried to write this particular chapter before. If I tell you guys, it'll make a fic of it's own. One that can make you laugh your pants off. And I have a very good reason for not updating for 2 weeks. My mom... well she dropped my laptop down a 12 stair staircase. *Whole crowd starts laughing* ok that's enough. *Still laughing* seriously stop *still laughing* SHUT UP! *sudden silence.* Thank you. Oh and Happy New Year People! *9 days late***

 **Enjoy the fic.**

Starfire twirled as in glee she floated alongside her boyfriend. "Oh Beastboy, where shall we go to first?" she asked excitement evident in her voice. "How about the park? It's a beautiful day, I'm out with a beautiful girl, why don't we top it all off with a nice relaxing day in the park." Starfire blushed, and Beastboy grabbed her hand and led her towards the city park. Then Starfire flew ahead and began dragging Beastboy to the park obviously agreeing with the idea.

They didn't seem to notice a little drone that had been following them pop out from behind a trash can and begin to tail them.

They arrived at the gates of Jump City Park still hand in hand. "Look Beastboy they have a court for the volleyball." She said letting go of his hand to point at a volley ball court. "Please let us play, please." She begged putting on a very tempting puppy dog face. "Let's go. But just to warn you, when I win, and I will, don't feel bad and just remember, this is just a game for fun. " Starfire squealed and they raced to the court picked up a ball and the games began. They still hadn't noticed the drone watching them from behind a tree.

A few hours later, Starfire was jumping about while Beastboy was walking beside her pouting, pointy ears hanging down."." "Yeah, but I still think a spike shot powerful enough to bury itself in the ground is illegal game play Star." She giggled and pecked his cheek.

Suddenly, he had a bright Idea. A game no one could beat him at. "Hey Star, how about a little game of catch?" Beastboy asked hoping she would agree to a little unofficial rematch. "Ok."

They purchased a ball from the Sports Shop and began to play. The game was equally matched, but it seemed like Beastboy would win, mostly because he morphed into a few animals most of the time, but Starfire threw the balls hard as she could. The ball rocketed threw the sky, and could easily give a jet engine a run for its money.

Beastboy reacted quickly. Morphing into a cheetah, he began to chase the speeding projectile. As the ball slowly began to descend, Beastboy picked up speed. He was at the point of its landing before it was half was there. Turning back into a human (who already had a baseball glove on) he caught it, and the force of it pushed him backwards a little. He immediately threw it up because of the tremendous heat radiating off of it. He turned into a dog and carried the ball back to Starfire, dropping it at her feet. She stared down at it in defeat. "Alright, you have won." Beastboy still in dog form pounced on Starfire and began licking her making her tumble backwards and fall on her back giggling. "Beastboy... stop... that tickles." she managed to say in between laughs. Beastboy then turned back to human and pecked her on the cheek before they both stood up.

Starfire gave a fake pout. "Cheer up friend, I'm sure you will win next time, like I said, this is just a game for fun." He said mimicking Starfire as they both laughed. "How about a movie? On me." He asked reaching out his hand. Starfire looked confused then asked "How can a movie be on top of one's head?" Beastboy simply chuckled. "Come on." He said grabbing her hand leading her out of the park.

The drone once again popped out from its hiding place behind a tree and began to follow them.

It was getting late and they would have to head back soon, so they decided a little pizza dinner, before they head home. Beastboy and Starfire stood in front if a Pizza Parlour. They had just finished watching a comedy film and enjoyed every moment of it (Even though Beastboy spent half the movie trying to explain to Starfire that the incorrect usage of 'tree' in 'Dum and Dummer tree' was just a comical gag by the creators of the movie.

The drone however had sent a video transmission back to its main CPU. The masked teen smiled as he shut off the video. He made his way to his girlfriend's room and knocked on the door. "Hey Raven wanna go on a date?" Robin asked, a devilish smirk on his face "No" she responded flatly. "Great. I know this great Pizza place in... Wait did you say no?" his smirk vanished "Yes, I'm not really feeling up to it." "Oh come on you've got to be hungry, I haven't seen you go to the main room since breakfast. We both had the same thing this morning and we both haven't eaten since, so if I'm hungry, you're hungry. Come on everyone needs to eat. Please?" he heard a little grumble from inside the room and a sigh. "Give me a minute." The smirk returned, but then turned to a chuckle as he could hear Raven cursing her stomach from inside.

The young waiter approached Starfire's and Beastboy's table looking very bored so engulfed with his phone, he didn't even notice who they were. "Welcome to The Pizza Palace. May I take your...whoa, Teen Titans! I am a huge fan of you guys. You have saved my life so many times ..." the waiter addressed his heroes, before going into a long speech about all the times they saves him. _'What does this kid have a log book or something'_ Beastboy thought in his mind. "Wait, Beastboy and Starfire... are you two... on a..." he didn't need to say the rest, they already knew what he was thinking. "Get your head outta the gutters kid. Can't two friends have a relaxing day hanging out?" The boy nodded his head clearly not convinced, but it was clear they wanted to keep this a secret so he just dropped it there.

"So what'll you be having today." "I'll have a vegetarian Pizza and Star will have..." he looked over at her, but his attention was drawn to the door behind her as the bell rang signalling new costumers. His eyes widened in fear and disbelief "We can share." She said after Beastboy had not said anything. "To go please." Beastboy hastily added as the waiter took his leave. The waiter left and Starfire stared at Beastboy puzzle at his behaviour. He followed his gaze to the door and her eyes too widened.

"You know Robin, if you wanted Pizza, we could have always ordered some." Raven said as they entered the Pizza Palace. "Yeah, but it's better to get it at the source fresh and hot you know." He replied not really paying attention to her, looking around.

Starfire and Beastboy stared at each other as they thought the same thing. _'Uh Oh'_

 **Author's note: Finally, after 2 weeks of waiting the next chapter has been posted. I have a few things I need to get off my chest.**

 **1** **st** **of all, I won't be able to update as usual. My school gave me a holiday assignment. The kind of assignment that can make you say "My God, even after I have left, those &!*£^%$ still torment me."**

 **2** **nd** **In a few weeks, school will start getting very serious. My school has these extracurricular lessons. So I will then come home by 5pm. So I'll be in school from 7am to 5pm. Then my lesson teacher comes over and teaches me for 2 hours. Then I have to do my home work which may take another 2 hours. As you can see my only free time will be on the weekends. And even then, I will have about 6 assignments or more.**

 **Being a 9** **th** **grader sucks.**


	6. Secrets Can't Stay Secrets Forever

**Author's note: Hey guys! Before you scold me for being like... I dunno 1 month late, I was busy being buried in a bucket load of tests, assignments and projects that are worth 40% of my grade, and I had my first case of Author's block. Yep for like 1 week I was just staring at what I had planned not really knowing where I was going with this, and I just gave up at one point and all of a sudden in the middle of class, It just came to me. Boom type it, spell check, post, read.**

 **Enjoy the fic.**

They waited impatiently for their order to arrive and once it came, they were out the back door like rockets. Beastboy was jumping around complimenting how easy that was when he saw Starfire's sad look. "What's wrong Star, you should happy." He danced goofily around her to show his point making her giggle.

She sighed "Forgive me Beastboy, but is it bad that I feel bad." Beastboy frowned and sighed ' _I knew it was too good to be true'_ "I just do not think this secret is working out."

 _'_ _Well at least it was fun while it lasted.'_ She was still talking, but at this point he wasn't really listening. He began to ramble in his mind remembering the few days they had spent together, but was snapped back once he heard Starfire say "... and this secrecy is making me feel as if you are ashamed of our relationship. It makes me sad to think that I cannot show my love to you in public." Beastboy blushed at the mention of the word of the word 'love' bringing that awkward clash between redish-pink and green to his face once again. It wasn't like he didn't love Starfire, but he just wasn't used to saying it out loud.

The fact that she taught he felt ashamed of their relationship made him feel bad. He loved her... and she deserved to know that.

He reached out and grabbed her hand making her stop in the middle of whatever she was saying. She looked down at their intertwined hands and then looked at him with a smile that made his brain malfunction just thinking about how a smile could be so perfect.

The people they walked past only made matters worse, giving them looks that clearly said _'This is going on the web.'_ and taking pictures. He could practically see the headlines tomorrow. _Local super heroes found walking together hand in hand._ Yep he could definitely see that happening, but right now he didn't care.

He wasn't the little green kid anymore, now he is a slightly older green kid, who was man enough to make decisions for the sake of his relationship with his alien princess girlfriend even with the chance of getting pummelled by her karate fighting super hero detective ex-boyfriend.

 _'_ _Wow, if this wasn't reality, this would make a pretty good show or fan fiction or something.'_ He began to smile but it quickly deflated when Starfire said "It is settled then, we will tell Robin about our relationship tonight!"

The colour in Beastboy's face paled as he tripped and would have fallen flat on the ground if not for Starfire's tight grip on his hand. "Um Star, are you..!" She looked at him with such a cute pouty face that shone with joy that shut him up the moment he opened his mouth "H-how abo-bout we save that until tomorrow." He gave her his best fake smile. She nodded and began talking about something else, but all Beastboy could think of was _'Tomorrow's gonna be a long day.'_

 **Author's note: Hello! Nice to see you guys. Long time no see, I think I saw you guys last in... was it 2015. Yes, yes so long ago. Anyway... I have to apologize for the super late review.** **I'm** **also sorry to inform you, but this might be how my reviews will be from now on. Sorry for any inconvenience, but my imagination can't work if** **I'm** **spending 60% of the day studying and 20% sleeping. Well see you guys whenever next I get a burst of inspiration Happy Valentines!**

 **P.S.** **I'm** **gonna start responding to the reviews in the fic, so feel free to fav and review. Give me some story ideas and feedback. I love all types of reviews, because they help spot my flaws, also give say what you might want meto add or remove from this fic, and it will be done ASAP, and I promise my update would come out faster!** **J**


	7. Revelation

**Hello people! WAZ UP! Haha yes! I'm happy, because I've finally started my exams. Exams means schools almost over. Schools almost over means more frequent chapters. More frequent chapters means... well you already know what that means. So sit back, relax and enjoy the events of this chapter.**

 **Responses (Told ya I would do it)**

 **DreAParker** : As usual, you are awesome. Thanks for your support

 **Guest:** Ok, but can you give me a more detailed explanation of why it's disgusting. Thanks.

 **Flame:** Well I don't really get what you're saying; maybe you can decode it for me. You know instead of question marks, how about some real words ok.

 **DreAParker (Again):** Well that's what this chapter is gonna help with my ever curious amigo. . Oh and I did get an A. An A+! I am a nerd after all. It's what I do.

 **Well since that's done, my friends told me I'm supposed to do a disclaimer, and I can't believe I forgot but for the first time ever**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans, and if I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fan fiction. ;)**

 **Warning: The following chapters contain brief, yet saddening scenes of heart break, sorrow, and a very confused Robin. If you do not want to read the scenes depicted, please exit your browser, reload and look for another story. Still here? Good, let's get to the fun stuff!**

 **Enjoy the fic!**

Starfire tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall as she watched her two friends fight. The environment was tense and filled with action, just like any other day, but this one involved her friend and her boyfriend. Beastboy and Robin were fighting... well it was more or less one sided.

She looked to the side and saw Raven's face. The normally calm and emotionless Raven was left frozen and confused, her face tinted with obvious fear and worry. She looked back to them and the situation finally came crashing down on her.

She burst out crying shouting to the brawlers with her strained gasping breath "Stop it! Please stop it!"

Beastboy woke up, the bright rays of the sun finding peep holes in his curtain, landing on his face and gently waking him up. He stretched and began his morning routine, but stopped in front of his mirror. He looked himself up and down and sighed.

"When was the last time I took a bath? I think last week... Tuesday? Yeah. Well can't go to Star stinking of week old laundry." And with a smile, he picked up his cleanest clothes, slung them over his shoulder, and walked out the door whistling.

He then stopped dead in his tracks as he saw who else was walking down the hall. Robin, the masked faced leader was coming his way with a news paper in his hand, seeming to have not noticed him yet.

Suddenly, with the weight of an anvil, the events of yesterday came crashing down on him... along with his promise to... _'Oh dear God'_

With a fear in his heart, he attempted to dash past him, but his attempts were foiled as he heard a friendly "Hey Beastboy, how ya doing?" behind him.

"Hey Robin, just going for a little shower, and I'll be down in a second." His voice was shaky, but he managed to cool down enough to look as casual as he could look in this situation.

"Ok then, see you in a few." And with a wave he was back on his beeline to the main room.

With a sigh he began walking once again to the bathroom, still feeling the adrenaline of the moment. The conversation was short and seemingly peaceful, but to Beastboy, it was the longest and most agonizing 20 seconds of his life.

Starfire sat across from Raven on the dining table twirling her spoon in her now cold cereal as she watched Robin come into the main room and sit down beside Raven. With a half hearted exchange of good mornings, she continued her game of... whatever she was doing as she uneasily glanced up at the two.

Cyborg who had just finished his usual meaty breakfast justified it with a loud belch. He stood up and placed his plates in the dishwasher. "I'm heading off to Steel City to pick up some parts for the car. I don't think I'll be back for the rest of the day. See ya then." And he left the main room to the garage.

As soon as he left, Beastboy walked in looking a little nervous. He greeted his fellow team mates and began preparing his own breakfast.

"Well, Cyborg's busy in town, and it's been a very slow crime week, so anyone got any plans?" Robin asked trying to break the silence that had been going on for far too long now.

"No, I do not think so." Starfire said. "Nope." Beastboy added from the stove, and Raven simply shrugged.

"Perfect! Then why don't we have a team bonding exercise? When was the last time we even had a day to relax and just hang out as normal teenagers and not crime fighting super heroes for once?" Robin asked hoping to break the tension that seemed to be hanging over his friends.

"Sure, sounds fun, but where are we going for this bonding exercise?"

"We can stay right here in the Tower. We can have some workouts, play video games, and watch a little movie at the end. What else do we need?"

Beastboy and Starfire both approved and once again, Raven simply shrugged.

Robin smiled as he dumped his now empty bowl into the dish washer. _'Finally I can talk with Star. Maybe we can patch things up and get back together. Wait what? No I'm with Raven. Starfire is gone.'_ He turned around and watched as Raven and Starfire walked side by side with Beastboy, following his footsteps to the gym. _'Do I want her to be gone?'_

The workout was surprisingly relaxing, using each workout centre in time with the music playing from the speakers above their heads. The workout was relaxing but also straining, as they constantly took breaks to take a sip of water now and then. Beastboy sat peacefully on a bench watching the others do their separate workouts happily swinging his legs back and forth as he took a well deserved break. Grabbing his green water bottle, he opened the cap and took a sip with a satisfied sigh as Starfire approached the bench.

Sitting down beside him, she requested for the bottle, showing him her empty one. He handed it over to her as she took a huge gulp. Letting out an equally satisfied sigh she leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. She stood up and left giggling at his bemused face.

His head turned towards Robin who was cracking his knuckles getting ready to asphalt he beaten up punching bag. _'Why would Star do that out here, with him... right there?!'_ He winced as Robin laid the first punch _'(mental sigh) The more obvious it is, the easier it will be to tell him I guess'_ Another punch _'I mean if he figures it out, we wouldn't have much trouble breaking it to him.'_ A round house kick _'Maybe he wouldn't be that mad.'_ Another punch _'I mean...'_ a few more kicks _'I should probably stop looking at that.'_ He stood up and doing a few stretches, walked over to the treadmill.

They worked out for a few more hours and were back to the main room. Taking their seats by each other, Raven pulled out one of her books from her cloak and began reading as they turned on the T.V and began to surf channels. After some time searching, they finally found one of those old romance movie classics just barely starting. Starfire cheered and after some slight protest they began watching it. It wasn't long before Starfire began leaning on Beastboy, who absentmindedly wrapped an arm around her. Robin noticed this and was a little ticked. _'What's going on? Star's on him now. Not me. This wouldn't bother me so much if she already knew Raven and I were going out.'_ She snuggled towards him, _'Maybe she thinks his me. That has to be it. Any minute now she will push his hand off, say sorry and hug me.'_ "Beastboy..." Robin winced "... isn't this movie romantic." "Yeah it's not as bad as I taught it would be. It's actually kinda cool." _'Ok, so she know it's him, maybe it's just a friendly side hug they couldn't be...'_ She smiled and pecked him on the cheek _'... going... out?'_ The realisation made something in his brain click. _'The hugging, the pecking, and the more time they spend together. They've been going out! Behind my back.'_ He stood up and pointed an accusing finger at them. "Ok, that's it; I need to know, what's going on between you two? It's like you've been avoiding me."

They looked at each other and stood up. "Robin, we know." Robin took a step back surprised by this sudden change of topic "Know what?" "We know you and Raven are dating." This made Raven drop her book to look at them. "Wha... how... when..." "It was weeks ago dude. Star saw and told me." Robin was dumbfounded. The boy wonder for once was the one left speechless.

"So Star just dumped me for you." There was anger in his voice that no one expected. "Whoa Robin, cool down." Raven spoke up behind them standing up to meet them. "How did you guys now get together?" he asked anger still evident in his voice. "I saw her crying came to console her and... well... we just got together after that." He looked at Beastboy, and punched him right in the face. "Beastboy!" With a bloody nose Beastboy stood up from the ground only to receive another punch to his face. "Robin what are you doing?!" he wasn't listening, just focused on destroying Beastboy.

A kick to the gut and Beastboy was sent flying backwards over the couch. After that, it was an array of punches and kicks which Beastboy could do nothing but dodge.

Then suddenly he heard it. Starfire her weeping making him unfocused for a few seconds. The same sound that had drawn him to her room those few weeks ago were now drawing him towards her once again "Stop it! Please stop it!" she shouted tears streaming down her face.

Beastboy had stopped, but Robin hadn't. With all the force he could muster, he gave him a strong punch right to his face.

Beastboy fell to the ground hazy and disoriented. The pain too much to bear as his whole body shut down. Too stiff to move and too bruised to talk, he laid there waiting for something to happen. Robin stood over him towering him with a shadow of rage. He muttered something under his breath. Something that sounded cold and life threatening. Something that even though Beastboy didn't hear him, sent a shiver through his spine. With a massive force Robin kicked him right in the face. Beastboy was out cold.

Sweat beading down his face as he stared at the unconscious body before him. He looked down at his hands _'What did I just do?!'_

The metallic doors of the tower swished open as Cyborg calmly walked in. Freezing in his tracks his stared at the scene before him. "What did I miss?"

 **Author's note: Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. I was busy studying. But I repaid. This is the longest chapter I have ever written. 14 pages, 2016 words. I was surprised when I checked it myself. Half of this was chapter 8, but I was filled and guilt that I decided to join them together. But I didn't expect this. So bye, read and review and see you on Monday (Their giving us Monday as a no school day, so my next update should be then:)**


	8. Forgiveness and a headache

**Author's note: Sorry, a few days late. On the bright side, exams finishing in two days. So as I always shout as I leave the school gates for the last time for a month I say "FREEDOM!"after a few days.**

 **Responses**

 **No Reviews, I guess you guys have lost interest.**

 **Just kidding, I know you love me!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Teen Titans. If I did, I would make this an episode not a fan fic.**

 **Enjoy the fic!**

Cyborg stared at the scene in front of him. "Beastboy?" They all seemed unconcerned about him "Ok, what happened here?!" They all stayed silent. "You know what forget it. Let's just get him to the sick bay." Cyborg stood past Robin, and lifted Beastboy with little effort. Once Cyborg had started walking out of the main room Starfire began to follow.

"Star I..." Robin began, "Please I just... need to be with Beastboy." She walked out. Raven followed.

"Raven please..." Robin tried again. "Just leave me alone! I need to... meditate." She too walked out.

Robin sighed. "I'm sorry."

Starfire sat next to Beastboy on the hospital bed as Cyborg checked him out. "Well nothing seems too bad. His nose is bleeding, and his bruised in many places, but he seems alright. He should wake up in a little while." Cyborg satisfied that his best friend was alright, left the room feeling a little bit better.

As he left, Starfire grabbed a tissue from the stand next to the bed and dabbed some on his nose soaking up the little blood that had leaked out, careful not to wake him up.

A few hours later, Beastboy began to stir and Starfire was there with him. Purring a little in her sleep, Starfire had climbed into the bed with him and was snuggling peacefully onto his side. Shaking about a little, she too began to wake up.

"Ugh, why do people have to these hospital beds so hard. Can't they put foam or feathers instead of rocks." Starfire giggled lightly beside him as she sat up in bed.

"How are you feeling Beastboy?" Starfire asked. "Sore on all sides, a little tired, and very hungry."

"Well how about I make you a delicious bowl of Glorg Supreme, and I can bake a zorkaberry pie for dessert."

"Can't wait." Beastboy said fearfully giving a weak smile. Starfire happily flew out of the room. In the hall way she dashed past Robin seemingly not noticing him as he walked towards the sick bay.

"Hey." Robin said plainly as he walked into the room. "Hey dude." Beastboy greeted happily. "How are you feeling?" Robin asked. "Not bad, but could be better."

"Look Beastboy..." Robin hesitated, wanting to get straight to the point, but also not knowing how he would react. "I'm sorry about what happened. I know you may be mad, but I just wanted to apologize." He sighed _'Well that's over with.'_ Robin thought as he waited for Beastboy to respond.

"I'm not mad." Beastboy said simply. "You're not?" "Yeah, it's understandable. I mean, you dated someone secretly behind your girlfriend's back, then suddenly you realise that she already knows and is dating someone else as well. I would probably freak out too." Robin smiled glad that Beastboy understood. "Thanks for understanding Beastboy. It makes me feel a whole lot better. As he stood up to leave he felt a little lighter on his feet. _'One down, two to go.'_

"But I don't get it though." _'Or not.'_ "What do you mean?" "I mean Raven's pretty and all, and I will admit, I once had a little crush on her, but between Star and Raven, I would definitely choose Star. What made you change? Why did you suddenly leave Starfire for Raven?"

Robin came over and sat next to Beastboy. "To be honest I don't really know. She just has these certain qualities. Things I love about a person. Starfire's pretty, she's nice, generous, and an amazing person, but I just see something in Raven, that Star doesn't have. Sometimes I try to ask myself what that is, and all I can think of is that she's perfect for me. She's actually a playful caring person under that dark cloak. I've seen a side of her many other might not have, and that side is funny, smart, charismatic, caring, and just plain beautiful. Heck sometimes, it's just the instability of her powers, and the fact that she's a little socially awkward, but she tries her best to laugh and talk with you guys, and that's just the reason why I love her." Robin sighed as he shook his head from his thoughts.

Sometime during his love rant Starfire had walked in and sat next to him. "Oh Robin, that was beautiful." She said pulling him into a deep hug less bone crushing hug. Robin smiled; he still loved her strawberry scent though he could do a little less with the pain. "I'm sorry Star; I guess I was just jealous, and kinda sad that you found someone else so easily." "It's ok Robin. I too would have been angry if something like this happened to me." Beastboy a little jealous of their hug came around them and wrapped his hands around them both. "Group hug!"

"Ok that's enough." Robin pushed them away jokingly. Beastboy lay back on the bed as his friends stood up. "He should rest." Was the last thing Robin said, before he and Starfire walked out of the room.

Beastboy lay there thinking of how life would be now that everybody would definitely know that he was dating Starfire. "Ugh, I hate this place. It smells too much like a hospital. I'm going to my room."

 **Author's note: Hey guys, I'm a few days late, but here it is. Sad to inform you, but this fic should be ending in a few more chapters. I wish I could continue. Well I'm pretty much out of imagination. I need to lie down.**


	9. Sorry guys

**Author's Note:** I'm really sorry for the people who thought this was another chapter. I know this is against the rules, but guilt weighed me down. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you why I haven't updated for a while.

Well you see, my laptop screen cracked. Really bad. And my parents say they won't fix it until my exams are done. So I might not be able to update until like July, August. If your wondering how I'm this, it's from my tablet. Hope no one's seriously mad at me. Thanks for your support.

-Chip

 **Oh yeah almost forgot Responses**

 **Heartless demon wolf:** Thanks. Fells so good to have my first story to get all this support. And to be honest, I can't be serious even if I tried. Thanks for the advise anyway.

 **Guest:** Thank you so much. I feel so embarrassed that I didn't notice that earlier.

 **DreAParker:** I guess it was wasn't it. Anyway, I definitely get what you mean. It's hard to improve your grades, if you don't know your grades. Good luck, we'll both need it. :)


	10. Awkwardness and Apologies

**Author's Note** **: Hey guys, how ya doing. Did ya miss me? Yeah you missed me. If you read my author's note and are wondering (or probably not), my laptop isn't fixed, at least not yet. How I'm writing this you may ask, well, my cousins are staying with us for the holiday and since they brought their laptop, I kinda 'borrowed' it when they weren't looking, and locked myself in the closet.**

 **Any way enough of my sweaty uncomfortable situation on to the**

 **Responses**

 **Perfect Vice (Chapter 8):** I too wasn't that fond of both pairings, but I'm starting to warm up to it.

 **Perfect Vice (Chapter 9):** Thanks, sometime I get really bummed out, but just reading reviews like this, helps me get through the day.

 **Guest:** Thanks, your support is all I need. :)

 **Now that that's over,**

 **Enjoy the fic.**

Robin and Starfire walked awkwardly side by side both quiet as the short trip from the sick bay to their rooms seemed to take forever. They reached the elevator and after pressing the up button, the elevator doors opened and they both walked in. The doors closed and the air was suddenly tense. Robin cleared his throat, and Starfire coughed.

They both shared a glance then turned away awkwardly, before Starfire attempted to start a conversation. "So are you going to talk to Raven?"

Robin tensed up; he was hoping to deal with that later. "Well yes, but maybe not now. She might not want to see me."

He froze as a warm hand landed on his shoulder. "As one of those earth sayings go Robin, 'There is no time like the present.'" Her voice was comforting and he soon found himself relaxing into her touch.

He took a deep breath and sighed. "But what if she just slams the door in my face? What if she yells at me and says she never wants to see me again? What if…"

"Stop the 'what ifs' and just do it! Where is that fearless hero we all know and love?!" Starfire cringed. Probably too early to start using the 'L' word, but Robin didn't seem to notice.

He let out another sigh. "You know what, your right. I'm gonna go there and I'm going to apologize. I'm gonna beg and cry, and I'm not gonna leave that room until she accepts my apology." Robin declared, his confidence building as the bell rang and the elevator doors began to open.

Starfire smiled widely at him, happy that the awkwardness evaporated so quickly. "Then go and do it."

Robin let out last breath, before he charged off in the direction of Raven's room. Starfire turned as the elevator bell dinged behind her. Beastboy popped out.

"Beastboy, what are you doing here?! You are supposed to be resting." Starfire explained as she began pushing him back into the elevator.

"Well I got bored, and it smells like a hospital in there. Can't I just rest in the main room?" Beastboy pulling the puppy dog eyes. Starfire looked at him sternly. He amped it up by turning into the cutest puppy he could and gave her the puppy dog eyes with an additional whimper for effect.

Starfire practically melted as she bent down to pick him up. "Fine." Beastboy happily barked in her arms and licked her face a few times making her giggle.

Robin stood in front of Raven's door, fist inches from the door. He had been through a lot in his young life as a superhero, but he never thought that the one thing that would make him anxious and scared would be making up with his half demon girlfriend. Stupid teenage hormones.

He jumped back as the door slid open and Raven stood in the door way arms crossed her look as emotionless as ever. Her robe was gone and only her leotard and belt remained.

"What do you want? You've been standing there for the past 10 minutes?" She raised eyebrow at him an expression that made his heart skip a beat.

"I uh… uh... um…" he suddenly lost his train of thought as he stared at her. She was stunning in his eyes, and he wouldn't be surprised if he was drooling. Every plan he had been planning as he stood in front of her door was suddenly flushed.

He gave his head a quick and a slap for good measure. Raven smirked at him enjoying the display. "I… well; I just came to say that I'm sorry, for what I did in the main room yesterday.

Her arms fell and her smirk flattened. Robin immediately began to replay the words in his mind, trying to see if he had said anything wrong.

"It's Ok." She said suddenly.

"What?" he asked. Don't get him wrong, he can understand that Beastboy and Starfire would easily forgive him, but Raven though kind, wouldn't just fling it away like this.

"Yeah, it's Ok, I accept you apology." Raven said as she began walking back into her room.

Robin stared at her mouth agape as she sat on her bed. He entered the room still stunned and shut the door behind him. He moved over and sat on the bed beside her.

"Raven look, you don't have to pretend to not be angry, I get that Starfire and Beastboy forgave me so easily, but not you."

Raven turned to stare at him, a little shocked at his words. "And what exactly do you mean by that?" Raven asked daring him to continue.

"Well I mean it can't be everyone that can be this unnaturally forgiving to unfaithfulness and betrayal." Robin stated plainly.

"Well excuse me for wanting this ridiculous situation to be over as quickly as possible!" Raven said a little angry.

"I know you do and so do I, but it can't just end like that, we both know that there's more to it." Robin said attempting to avoid the imminent danger of an anger fueled Raven.

"There is Ok!" Raven screamed, but was startled as a vase shattered behind her. "There is." She sighed. "To have done that, you had to be jealous. You had to have had some feeling inside you that made you jealous of Beastboy. Maybe some reserved feelings for Starfire that you haven't gotten over. I'm just scared Robin, scared that you don't… well you don't…" she felt like breaking down and crying right there, but held it in as she struggled to continue.

Robin felt terrible, here he was interrogating her about whether she had forgiven him or not.

Taking quick action, he took her hand in his, and used his free hand to turn her head to face him. "Look Raven, I love you and only you. I may have had something with Starfire, but that was old news. I'm with you and only you."

Raven smiled a bit. "Besides, even if I still liked Starfire, she's with Beastboy, and would probably reject me, so I would practically be forced to come back to you." Robin teased

Once again Raven's smile flattened. "Gee, that's really encouraging" Raven deadpanned, sarcasm practically dripping from her voice.

Robin and leaned towards her. She slowly began to do the same.

Robin puckered up and closed his eyes expecting to feel a pair of soft lips on his, but was surprised to feel a pair of hands wrap around him, and some weight on his shoulder.

"Relax hero boy. The last time I let you kiss me, we got caught by your ex. You're just lucky I'm even allowing this hug." He could literarily feel her smirking on his shoulder.

He relaxed into the hug and put his arms around her as well. He began squeezing her tightly. She pushed away. "Ok that's enough."

The doors of the main room slid open and Robin and Raven walked in.

Starfire turned at the sound of the metal doors sliding open, and was delighted to see her friends.

She gleefully flew over to them, Beastboy not far behind. "I see that you have done the kissing and making up."

"More like hugging and making up." Robin grumbled. Raven smacked him on the shoulder.

"Oh joy, we must celebrate. How about doing the double date?" Starfire asked.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Star, It may be too awkward to handle." Beastboy spoke up. Robin and Raven agreed.

"Oh please." She said hugging his arm tightly. Giving them all the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." They all said in unison. Starfire bounced in glee as she grabbed Beastboy and dragged him out the main room doors.

Robin and Raven sighed and followed them.

Cyborg watched them leave and sighed. "I leave the tower for a few hours and I come back and everyone's dating each other." He turned around, grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

 **Author's note** **: At last, this is online. The long awaited chapter that's been in my head for the past 4 months has finally been posted. Before I sign off, turn off this laptop and go take a nap, I've got some good news and some bad news, and some even worse news.**

 **The good news is, the next chapter should be out before Friday.**

 **The bad news is it's going to be a brief epilogue final chapter kind of thing.**

 **The even worse news is…. I'm going to boarding school.**

 **Yep, that's right chipman27; funny, charismatic and devilishly handsome writer is going to boarding school. So I'm trying to hurry up and finish up all my stories, before I leave because electronic devices are not allowed on school property. So watch out guys you might not see me for the next few months, or even for up to a year!**

 **I will miss you all, but I hope to still have your support, when I get back.**

 **See you soon,**

 **-Chip.**


	11. Rob and Rae

**Author's note:** **Hey guys guess who it is!** **First of all, I would like to apologise to those of you who anticipated this final chapter a lot earlier.** **The past month has been hectic for me and I am really building up a lot of stress.** **But none if that matters, because after nearly a year of writing I present to you the final chapter of my first fic ever, 'The Loneliness'.**

 **Response**

 **:** Thanks for the support. Though I really couldn't help just taking a peak.

 **Now for this chapter we have to go back. Back to the beginning... of the story I mean. Just a few hours before the actual start of the story.**

 **Enjoy the** **fic.**

Robin paced around his room, his thoughts jumbled together in his mind with a common topic.

 _'Where had it all gone wrong?'_

They were a happy couple. They went on dates, they had fun together,they did everything a normal couple would. Then suddenly they start arguing over petty things, that would leave them sulking for days.

Sometimes he didn't even know what they were arguing about!

Then one day out of the blue she walks into his room and says it would be best if they took a break from being a couple.

What in the world was that supposes to mean.

Does she want to breakup with him? Does she already have another guy in mind?

Come on, everyone knows that a little break always means someone is tired of the relationship.

But he wasn't about to give up on her just yet. All he needed was some friendly advice to get him going on the right path.

Now who to go to for advise?

 _'Well Beastboy and Cyborg didn't seem like the best candidates for girl advise'_ He thought, _'The best option would be Raven and she isn't a guru if emotional advise either. But she's the best I've got right now.'_ Walked out of his room and down the hall to the room of the teenage half demon.

Raven on the other hand levitated peacefully, meditating over her bed. She could almost smile in content at how peaceful and quiet the atmosphere around her was. Well almost...

A loud series of knocks erupted from her door.

 _'I knew it was too good to be_ _true_ Robin walked in and gave her a nervous smile.

"Um Raven, you got a minute?"

She gently settled on the bed and folded her arms. "Sure, what do you want?"

He cleared his throat. "Well It's about Star and I."

Raven already knew where this was going. "You know I'm not the best for relationship advise Robin."

Robin still pressed on. "Come on, you know as well as I do that Beastboy and Cyborg probably wouldn't be much help. I need a feminine insight to this ... and you are a girl so..."

Raven sighed "What's the big deal anyway?"

Robin smiled then frowned slightly. "Star thinks it would be best if we took a break from being a couple for a while."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "So?" she asked not really seeing the problem. "That would probably be best considering how much you guys argue these days."

"Yeah but what if she's already got other guys in mind?"

"Oh come on Robin, you two are practically made for each other, and even if you aren't, it would be best to just watch things happen naturally, I'm sure it'll turn out better in the end."

Robin still looked uneasy.

"Look, why don't you head out for a while, have some alone time, calm your nerves..." _'And leave me alone so I can meditate in peace.'_

The idea seemed to brighten him up. "Maybe you're right. I have been on edge lately. Some relaxation would do me good. Why don't you come with me?."

Raven shook her head. "I would, but you'd need that alone time all to yourself. Emphasis on _'alone'_!"

"Oh, OK... well, see you later I guess." he said as he began to shuffle his feet towards the door. His face downcast.

Raven sighed "Fine, I'll go with you. Geez, I'll expect that move from anyone but you Boy Wonder."

Robin turned and laughed. "I spend a lot of time with Star. She pulls that out any time she wants me to take her somewhere."

Raven let out a little chuckle then coughed as If trying to cover it up.

Robin smiled and exited the room.

Ten minutes later, they were walking down the busy streets of Jump City. A comfortable silence filled the air as they were walking down the street and neither wanted to break it.

Further down the street, a small café came into view. It looked small, but through the large see through doors of the place, it seemed to be packed with customers.

They decided to go there, and as they walked in, they were instantly bathed in the warm air that had the scent of coffee and pastries.

The seats were packed with customers who were clearly enjoying chatting with each other as they drank beverages and ate snacks and pastries that were served to then.

At the front if the caféwas a counter which was occupied by a middle aged man dusting the shelves.

He turned and saw them approaching, gave them a warm smile.

"Welcome to Le Café de Jump City. How may I help you." He paused and looked them up and down. "Hey, your part of that superhero team... The Teen Titans. Wow superheros in in my shop, This is amazing."

"Yeah, we are. Um... can we order now."

The man smiled and reached into a cupboard under the counter and brought out a laminated piece of paper that was used as the menu.

"We serve a different variety of coffees and teas, but if that isn't for you, we also have numerous sodas on ice." He grabbed the edge and flipped it in Robin's hands to the back which had a list of pastries and snacks.

"We also have a variety of freshly baked treats."

Robin stroked his chin as he read the menu. "Um which of these teas I'd best in terms of relaxation?"

"Oh that would be my family's own secret recipe. It is yet to be named, but if that's what you need, nothing can calm you down faster." The man then brought his voice down and whispered to them, "But be warned, taking it in large quantities can have a serious effect on you."

"Well that sounds like something that's to be served in a public café." Raven said sarcastically.

"We'll have that and two donuts."

The man nodded, and went through the double doors at the back, coming out minutes later with a try filled with their order. He placed it before them as they took their seats on the counter top chairs.

"So how do all these arguments even start." Raven asked as she blew over her tea and took a sip.

"It's always the same thing, she says one thing, I say, we disagree, then it just continues from there." Robin said as he blew over his tea and took a large gulp. "Wow, this tea is amazing. Not too much sugar, but still not too sour, and is that a hint of ginger?"

Robin downed the rest and called for the man to bring out another cup. As he approached the table, he repeated his warning about large quantities having serious consequences.

Robin took his donut, dipped it in his tea and took a bite out of it. He took another bite, finished up his tea and ate the rest of the donut.

With a content sigh, he placed the cup back on the tray. "That was nice."

"You sure were hungry." Raven commented as she took the last bite of her donut and placed it on the tray as well.

Robin reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his wallet as Raven called for the man again.

Robin feeling suddenly tired placed his head on the edge of the table, mumbling about how strong the tea must be.

The man took the tray in and came back to calculate their price on the cash register.

"$2.50" he said as he held out his hand.

"OK, Robin pay him... Robin?" she turned to him and found him snoring lightly, his head down on the table.

"The tea has gotten to him. I suggest taking him home and putting him in bed." The man said as Raven took his wallet and paid for the teas.

"Really Robin." She did with a groan. "Thanks for the tea." She said as her eyes glowed white and a black aura engulfed them "

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" she chanted, a slight echo to her voice as they disappeared from sight.

They reappeared in Raven's room Robin slumped on the bed and Raven stumbling trying to regain her posture.

"Ugh that tea is strong." She said as she rubbed her forehead, clearly using her powers in this state would be stressful. She looked at Robin as he snored soundly on her bed. "Well you're not staying here tonight." she said as she tried to lift Robin.

"Ok I'm either really tired or you are way heavier than you look." she then tried dragging him to his room.

10 minutes and a lot of breaks later, Raven pulled Robin into his room and began trying to lift him into his bed. she pulled him as high as he could, but ended up having his leg wrap around her thigh and his hand around hiis neck.

She pushed him onto his bed, but ended up falling with him.

She tried to get up, but was trapped by his arms wrapping around her a little tighter. It was then that she realized the position they were in.

Her arms had fallen under him and were trapped there as his weight and hers combined left them immobile. His arms were wrapped around her neck and there legs were tangled about in a way that was hard to explain.

Then she looked at his face. Being this close to him allowed her to faintly see his eyes through his mask. He could feel his breath on her face as he snored lightly. Then her gaze trailed down to his lips. Opening and closing slowly in order to push out and take in air. She suddenly couldn't look away, and found herself drawing closer. She couldn't help it, it was like a magnet. She began to close her eyes.

Then a groan was heard below her.

"Ugh Raven?" her eyes shot open as she watched Robin's eyes blink under his mask, he looked up at her, then seemed to smile as he tilted his head upward closed the gap between their lips.

Raven's eyes already wide, got even wider as she felt the sensation of Robin kissing her. Before long she too began to close her eyes and return the kiss. She moved her hand that had been freed from Robin tilting his body and tangled it in his hair.

Them suddenly, the pressure on her lips ceased, and their lips disconnected.

She opened her eyes to see that Robin had passed out under her.

She smiled and rested her head on his chest. She had no idea what just happened or why, and she knew that the next morning will be incredebly akward, but she would cross that bridge when she got to it.

They both didn't seem to notice the shadow close the door and dash down the hall in a pink blur.

 **Author's note:** **I'll let you guess what's supposed to happen next.**

 **Well guy's, it's finally here. After almost a year, my first fic is finally complete. I'm so sorry for the long delay. Apparently my unlimited bad luck affected my chances at boarding school, so I'm gonna be here for a little longer. As for why I didn't update, all my stuff has been taken away so I can concentrate on my studies... and just to torment me, but even with all those challenges, I still managed to post this final chapter to at least end this fic once and for all.**

 **But fortunately, due to an unbelievable amount of homework, and my parents not having enough time to help, or just not wanting to do it (I don't blame them), they've finally agreed to fix my banged up laptop. It should be done in at most a month. So once I update and complete my other Gravity Falls fic, expect a lot more chipman27 in your future. See ya there.**

 **-Chip.**

 ***Random facts:**

 **-This was originally a oneshot**

 **-The last chapter was going to be 500 words long, but I couldn't stop writing and came up with this.**

 **-This is officially the longest chapter of the story (2278 words)**

 **-I originally wanted to add an OC in earlier chapters, but couldn't fit her in.**

 **-I get A's in English, but I can't stop making random mistakes in chapters**

 **-I originally came up with this fic 5 years ago, but was too embarrassed to make it public.**

 **-This Random facts was added too make this chapter longer.**

 **-I'm planning to make a sequel based on this chapter.**

 **-But I'm just too lazy.**

 **BYE!**


End file.
